Various types of information processing apparatuses including a touchscreen have been developed in recent years. A touchscreen allows the user to operate information intuitively by directly touching the screen. A touchscreen also allows the user to select or operate an object using only one hand. However, when an object is hidden behind a finger or when an object to be touched is distant from a finger, the apparatus must be held differently, or the object must be selected using the other hand.
Methods attempting to address such a problem can only point to an object in the range reached by a finger. Another method to address such a problem includes disposing buttons in an area other than the display area and selecting a button representing a necessary function. However, this method requires that external buttons be disposed, and it is not easy to understand the relationship between an object to be pointed to and a button.